


Screenshots

by Minikitkatgirl



Category: Staged, Staged (TV 2020)
Genre: Brokeback Mount Him is how I am referring to Staged, Crossdressing, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, High Heels, Humor, I feel like I should frame this with the words 'Ceci n'est pas une RPF' underneath, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Magritte would be proud, Masturbation, Weddings, their bickering gives me LIFE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minikitkatgirl/pseuds/Minikitkatgirl
Summary: Vignettes of Michael and David inStaged. Chapter One is a continuation of the last scene in episode 3 ("Who the Fuck is Michael Sheen?"), and chapter two is a silly/hot imagined scene with a very special guest star.Hard M rating for the first chapter, but marking it Explicit just to be safe. Possibly more to be added as time goes on.
Relationships: David & Michael (Staged), Michael Sheen/David Tennant
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	1. Disciplined

**Author's Note:**

> I have been planning a full-fledged Staged fic for weeks now, and have somehow wound up writing these two ficlets (or "fucklets," as coined by the wonderful faggghaggg on Tumblr) along the way. Damn these bastards and their chemistry for not giving me a moment's rest...

**Title:** Disciplined  
**Author:** Me  
**Rating:** R/NC-17  
**Pairing:** Michael (Staged)/David (Staged); Michael Sheen/David Tennant  
**Warning:** Language and sexual references. For other warnings, see tags above.  
**Disclaimer:** This is fiction. Michael Sheen and David Tennant are not fiction. Except sometimes. Either way, this is not real, 100% made up, never happened. Please don't sue. Thanks.  
**Summary:** David finds a way to make up for lying to Michael in episode 3.  
**  
Author's Note:** Inspired by [**this picture**](https://64.media.tumblr.com/ab91bbaed0b4b8f44835722ec13678fd/tumblr_oe427a3lDa1uuv5ybo1_1280.jpg) which looks far too much like David for anyone's own good _(slightly NSFW because there's a bare butt)_.

\--  
  


“That’s half an hour.”

The timer sounded. David looked at him, searching his face for an answer.

“Shall I do it again?”

Cross. He hated to see Michael like that. Not making eye contact and twinkling wickedly the way he always did.

The other man turned suddenly, and David could see his clenched fists even though they weren’t visible. His tone was pointed. Sharp.

“The credits will be ‘ _Michael Sheen’_ and _‘That Fucking Liar David Tennant._ ’”

Well, then. Time for drastic measures.

“Okay. Seems fair.”

He reset the timer, eyes never leaving Michael’s as he sat facing away, unmoved. Petulant.

David stood, the parting teeth of the zipper unnaturally loud in the otherwise quiet kitchen. He shed the hoodie, draping it over the chair he had vacated. The shorts were next, flimsy buttons readily undone and shucked, left in a heap on the cold tile.

Michael glanced over as he turned his back, revealing the flimsy thong underneath, solid black save for a little pink bow at the center.

 _Jesus Christ_.

He sucked in a breath, eyes widening as David slowly walked to the corner, a pair of patent leather stilettos coming into view.

_Fuck…_

Michael couldn’t stop the soft gasp that escaped him, face warm and flushed the longer he stared at the screen. He looked to the side and found that he was (mercifully) alone. _  
_

He was supposed to be angry. Furious, even, at the lying bastard who’d talked to Sam behind his back and then very much in front of it, all in rapid succession.

Yet here he was, long lines and smooth skin and that perfect arse on full display, and _God_ , what a fucking vision. If there were words to describe what David looked like then–head bowed in contrition, flowing hair just kissing his shoulders, leg muscles taut and lean–Michael was sure they hadn’t been invented.

He couldn’t help himself, hips raising as he pushed the waistband of his trousers down to mid-thigh, one hand already wrapped around his leaking cock.

David smirked, eyes firmly fixed on the grey cabinets ahead.

He bent slightly at the waist, legs spread wide, trying not to laugh at the choked groan melting into a litany of affectionate curses that came from Michael.

_A very palpable hit indeed…_


	2. Thinly Veiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The answer to the question, "What if there was a scene in Staged where Michael and David got married and Neil was officiating?" 

****Title:**** Thinly Veiled **  
**Author:**** Me **  
**Rating:**** R **  
**Pairing:**** Michael (Staged)/David (Staged); Michael Sheen/David Tennant **  
**Warning:**** Language and sexual references. For other warnings, see tags above. **  
**Disclaimer:**** This is fiction. Michael Sheen and David Tennant are not fiction. Except sometimes. Either way, this is not real, 100% made up, never happened. Please don't sue. Thanks. **  
**Summary:**** The answer to the question, "What if there was a scene in _Staged_ where Michael and David got married and Neil was officiating?" 

****Author's Note:**** Inspired by this adorable picture:

\---

“Do you, David, take Michael to be your lawfully wedded–”

“Ah, sorry…it’s actually _‘_ Do you, Michael, take David.’ I’m first.”

“What?”

“Sheen comes before Tennant. Alphabetical order.”

“It’s our _wedding day_ , for fuck’s sake. And you want to argue about billing.”

“Erm…so that’s ‘Do you, Michael, take David,’ then?”

“Oh, come now. I let you pick out the cake.”

“You wanted to cover your cock in fondant and call it angel food. I had to stage a bloody intervention.”

“One mouthful goes a long way, David. I was being _economical_.” ****

"Look, somebody really ought to take someone–”

“Aneconomical Welsh git with a sponge cake for a cock. _That’s_ what I should have put in our vows. Silly me.”

Michael moves closer to him, a pleasant flush spreading across his face as he watches David try not to smile.

“Oh, that reminds me, I have a lot of notes on those.”

_No. Mustn't give in. Must not be charmed by the hairy, Welsh bastard. Must give a witty, scathing retort in 3...2..._

“Shut up.” 

_Right. Well done, then._

Michael's gaze flickers down to David's lips, pink and wet and waiting and he can't resist.

“Make me.”

David plucks the daffodil-and-thistle boutonniere from his shirt pocket, tosses it behind him, and jump-tackles Michael, leaving them in a sprawling, limb-tangled heap feverishly making out at Neil’s feet.

“You may now kiss the…erm…Welsh git," he sighs. "Oh, what’s the use…”  
  
(END SCENE)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Приватный звонок](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139925) by [fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020)




End file.
